1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders, and more specifically, to a circuit board holder for use as a storage unit or in a carrying case to support and protect circuit boards of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of slotted holders for articles is well known in the art and many types of holders exist in the prior art. For example, the Kinsey U.S. Pat. No. 593,024 shows a holder for optical lenses having grooves for receiving the edges of the lenses.
The Kerstner U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,594 shows an adjustable groove fixture for holding card-like members at their ends.
The Kerschbaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,510 shows a card cage for printed circuits in which a flexible plastic member mounted in a metal frame securely and yieldably holds the circuit card in place.
The Stefanik U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,840 shows a salesman's sample tray for ceramic and other fragile objects in which foam rubber raised section provides holding surfaces for objects therein.
The Hedger U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,767 shows a rack for accommodating electrical circuit elements which have opposed rows of parallel guides into which the sides of the circuit elements can be slid. Hedger further includes edge connectors for engagement with the ends of the circuit elements which are retained in the rack as a group by retaining strips extending at right angles to the ends of the connectors.
These prior art holders are typical of the type of numerous devices used to hold circuit boards. The present invention comprises an improvement over the prior art circuit board holders by providing a circuit board holder that accommodates different size circuit boards. In addition, the circuit boards can be transported to and from a job in the holder by placing the holder in a carrying case or the holder can be used temporarily to store circuit boards in the container.